Forbidden
by vashsunglasses
Summary: One-Shot AU The turtles have temporarily been made human. Now one of them wishes to stay that way against the wishes of the others…


Title: Forbidden

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: T

Fandom: TMNT

Disclaimer: TMNT is owned by Mirage.

Summary: One-Shot AU The turtles have temporarily been made human. Now one of them wishes to stay that way…

Note: This is very definitely only a one shot and nothing more. I won't be making any more chapters, this is it. You're lucky to get this much out of me with the evil writer's block of doom I've been facing for the past several months. I mention this because people always review my one shots with requests to write more and it makes me feel guilty when I don't.

* * *

Forbidden 

What tipped him off was the blur of green motion in the corner of his eye. They were out there. Watching him. He could feel their eyes burning out of the shadows underneath the eaves of the building across the street, and from the branches of a nearby tree, and from shelter of an innocent looking van in the parking lot. Even now they must be whispering urgently into their shell cells, forming a plan to take him back.

A bitter smile cut his mouth as he mercilessly took advantage of their one weakness and pushed his way towards the center of the crowd. Not even for their brother would they face exposing themselves to a couple hundred humans. It was how he had gotten away from them in Denver, and how he had gotten away from them in Chicago, and it was how he would get away from them here in LA.

One Year Ago:

He tried to speak but the protest stuck behind his teeth. All he could do was listen as they cheerfully spoke into being everything he had come to hate.

"I know you have enjoyed this opportunity to be human, my sons," the old rat said solemnly, "but this is not the way you were meant to be, and I think you realize this as well."

As always, it was perfect Leo who spoke first, his human form seemingly having been modeled after his temperament with its serious gaze and firm Asian features, "Yes Master Splinter. It's been an amazing opportunity to live in this manner, even if our time was short." He nodded with an easy smile, "I'll be glad when things go back to normal I think."

Raphael, never one to be shown up by anyone, especially now in his human form with its solid muscles and bright, primary colored garments, spoke up quickly, taking only a second to wipe the wistful smile away, "I'll be real glad to get out of this weak body and back into something a lot more sturdy. This 'not having a shell' thing is really making me paranoid, ya know? I keep thinking someone is going to stab me in the back or somethin'."

And then came Donatello, who of all of them Michelangelo had held the most hope of an understanding. The educational opportunities alone should have swayed him, and yet even as Mikey looked at his pleasant and studious face and his long tapered fingers his ears betrayed to him the truth, "This has been an amazing research opportunity into humans Master, I've been so very fortunate these past few weeks to be able to experience what it is like to live as another species." He smiled cheerfully, "I'll be in the lab for weeks with just this amount of data!"

Michelangelo felt his insides rise in rebellion. Bowing his head to hide his face behind his hair, he took a moment to study his newly human hands. Five fingers, small to fit his small stature, tipped with delicate clear glass nails and sheathed in silken creamy white skin. He had never seen anything so perfect.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter spoke, his suddenly uncertain voice showing that perhaps he was beginning to gather a realization of just what his son felt. "This is for the best."

Michelangelo drew in a shaky breath and fought the urge to run as far and as fast as he could. "I don't want to do this," he whined softly, barely able to be heard past the curtain of auburn hair.

Splinter's shoulders drooped and when he spoke his voice was older suddenly but still determined, "I am truly sorry my son, but this is the way it must be. Your brothers are weary of this form and you must not allow the temptations of the moment to distract from your family obligations. We-"

"I need to go to the bathroom," Michelangelo ground out, turning on his heel. As he shut the door, he heard his Master say 'Your brother simply needs some time to think, I know he will make the right decision,' and as he climbed out the window as silently as he knew how he heard his brothers reply in cheerful tones, 'Yes Sensei!'

End


End file.
